Nightmare
by Shirosaki413
Summary: shirosaki is a vampire who happens to be looking for a meal. when he meets up with this orange haired...person, he doesnt know what he is. does he find out? and what would he do if he knew?
1. the nightmare begins

Summery: hichigo, who is a vampire, needed a snack. But after, he caught the eyes of a fight, a fight that would lead him to hell, and lead him back. This fight, was against one orange haired fallen angel, and numerous vampires. Can he live? Or will hichigo help? Or will he die?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of bleach or bleach characters, that's for tite kubo :'( sadly…

~ nightmare ~

The moon was at its highest, redeeming itself, as the pale teen liked to say. It shown down on the night, flashing off his fangs that sprung out from his gums. He couldn't last too much longer, and he needed to feed. Bad.

Hichigo ogichi shirosaki was, indeed, a vampire. And he's hated every second of it. The immortality doesn't even put a dent in it. Sure, it was cool when it first happened. But after a while everyone started to disappear around him, his family, his friends, his own mind. Now all that happens are people subconsciously lusting after the poor vampire, and he thought it wasn't fair. He wanted to be normal, like everyone else. He wanted to be loved. But NO, he couldn't be normal. No one in this world could be.

A light flashed to the side of him, and he caught the eye of a woman snapping a picture at him. The slut. But he needed blood, and he needed it bad. So this girl was actually in the right place, at the right time, for him.

Hichigo grinned at the woman, and his eyes grew more yellow than they already were, or shining is more like it. He lifted up his finger, and motioned the woman to come closer. The woman obliged, and moved closer with a giggle. He chuckled on his own, to. This woman was so stupid. She didn't even know what she was getting in to. But, when did he care?

He leaned down into the woman, and plunged his extending fangs into the girls flesh. The woman let out a low moan, and leaned into hichigo. He chuckled against her neck and bit down harder. Oh, the sweet taste of blood. So rich and salty, but so tangy and sweet at the same time. Nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to the smell, the taste to blood.

And how he loved it.

When he let go of the whore, she immeadately slumped I his shoulders. He sighed. One thing bad about being a vampire. Keeping it covered, and not ditching the bodies right there.

Hichigo leaned the body against alley wall, and walked out of it. He wiped the remaining blood off his lips, and looked around. Oh, the sweet night. How hichigo loved the night. The calmness, the darkness, the mysteriousness. Its all a breath of fresh air to him.

The albino was cut off at that moment when he heard shouts a little ways away. he cocked his head to the side, and followed the shrieks til he finally was in ear shot.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" a voice shrieked out.

"hell no!" hichigo went into seeing shot, and saw a vibrant orange haired teen being circled by a bunch of thugs. Only… they weren't thugs. Well, not to hichigo anyway. To the orangette, they were probably thugs. But to hichigo, well…

To hichigo they were vampires.

The pale teen was spiked in curiosity, and moved closer to watch the show. Somehow, he wanted to help the stunning orangette, but he needed to stay away. it wasn't good to take someone else's lunch.

The first vampire threw the first punch. But surprisingly, to hichigo, the teen caught it, and whipped out a knife, jabbing it into the vampires side. The others crowded around him, and the teen snickered at the on-comers.

"ichigo kurosaki, I will kill you for that!" the first one shrieked, who had been jabbed in the side.

So his name was ichigo kurosaki, eh?

"not on your life. You seriously need to stop targeting me, your not gonna get anywhere with it." The teen, ichigo, leaped forward, and punched the second vampire in the jawbone. It sent the vampire flying, which no normal human could do. Just who was this ichigo kid? No, correction. Just WHAT was this ichigo kid?

The second one came rounding him, and ichigo turned around, just as a punch was thrown to his face. On his own speed, he caught the punch, sending one of his own. Ichigo, being himself, was totally un-aware of the albino watching him.

But more came coming. By the pack. Vampires were flocking in around him, and hichigo sent a worried glance at ichigos face. He couldn't see him well, of course, but it was still there. But ichigos face was calm, not snickering. Did he think he would survive?

"ichigo kurosaki, you will pay" said a calm voice, coming from behind the orange haired teen. He turned to come face to face with a brown haired, smiling vampire.

"aizen" ichigo stated, glaring at the form by him. ichigo stiffened.

"yes, my dear little ichigo. Im surprised you remember. Considering that you were so young... so young when I killed you precious little family... poor boy." aizen mockingly said, while snickering at the teen who went ridged next to him.

"I remember. I remember it all. And this time, I will be the one walking away, and you will be the one begging for your life to be spared." Ichigo said, slitting his eyes at aizen.

"oh, all in good time, all in good time…" aizen lifted his hand, and snapped his fingers towards a huddling group of vampires. They came forward.

"kill him." said aizen, smiling at the snarling teen.

Just who in hell is this boy? Hichigo hadn't ever seen anything like it. He was sure he was human, considering he doesn't feel a thing about him. Nothing, zero, nada. Nothing that showed he was human, nor vampire. But he was amazed. Amazed at the guys strength, his sturdiness, his ambition.

A cry came from a few people, making hichigo snap back to the scene before him. a few people were knocked out, and ichigo was panting heavily. But it looked like he wasn't hurt, making hichigo relieved. …wait. Since when was he relived someone didn't die? Ugh, something must be fucking with his head.

"told you…" ichigo muttered. But more advanced, and he was getting tired. He needed to release his form, but was hesitant. Ichigo knew someone was watching him, but to who, he didn't know. And he didn't need someone to go on and on about his form, and have to erase their memories. The last time that happened…no, don't even go there.

Ichigo let out a sigh, and thought better of it. If he didn't release his other form, then he would most likely die. Too many people were here, for even ichigo to handle.

The orangette closed his eyes, and tilted his head back. As always, his body was lifted up, as a bright flash of light was brought around him. everyone stared, and that was common. On his back, he could feel two holes being drawn on his back. Of course, it didn't hurt on him. more like made a rush go throughout his body. Ichigos back arched, tossing his head back in the same motion, and felt the holes growing bigger, into now, full blown wings.

The wings were black and shiny, even silky, to his admittance. He loved those wings. They were light, but huge and slick, with feathers breaking away from every angle. A sword formed in his hand, also. His sword, otherwise known as zangetsu, was streaked black, all the way up to the hilt. On the grip were red diamonds, surrounded by everlasting blackness. He loved his sword, to.

Hichigo had to hold back a gasp when he saw the teen transform. He saw wings immeadately transpire from the orangettes back, flying out from side to side. And oh god, were they HUGE. But beautiful, all the same.

The next thing that came was ichigos sword. It looked very fragile, but from seeing what ichigo can do, it wouldn't be the least fragile. It was shiny, sleek black, up to the hilt. When the hilt was formed, it had red diamonds, surrounded by black. That to, was surprisingly… not shocking….

"w-w-w-what is that!" the vampires said around him, only aizen expressionless.

"oh. so you've reached… it.." aizen said, muttering under his breath.

"hell yeah I have" was all ichigo had to say, when he lunged at the awaiting vampires by him. the all let out a squeak, running to all sides. See how badass you are now, vampires….. ichigo thought, while he latched onto one vampire, snapping its neck before tossing it to the side. Ichigo sighed. This is going to be a long night…

He continued to lunge after them, his wings promptly folded at his sides. They weren't of use yet, so he didn't need them. All that he needed was the speed boost, which also happened in the form change. Ichigo went through thirteen more, and the odds seemed to be thinning out. Thank god.

Only a few more stood, including this 'aizen' man. Hichigo saw ichigo tense, but went through the rest like they were useless. Finally, ichigo stopped at the other form, aizen. Hichigo thought the battle might tenser here, but he couldn't take his eyes off the orangette. Yeah, he knew it sounded cheesy. But he was…awed at such a power. It might even match up to his own, but he didn't know for sure. But ichigos looks sure did… oh no, no time to be thinking about that, stupid hichigo.

"so, ichigo, it seems you've gotten stronger…" said aizen, as if it was a regular conversation.

"no duh." Ichigo said coldly, his eyes blaring with fire at the grown man before him. the man chuckled.

"still so naïve I see" aizen said, tsking at the teen before him. "so naïve…."

"I aint naïve. All I have to do is defeat you, and then im released from these binds."

What binds? Hichigo thought, staring at the two chat. He had to cock his head to the side, staying hidden only by the spell the prompted him. one of the only things about being good for a vampire: the spells.

"oh ichigo, ichigo, ichigo…" aizen said, "do you ever learn?" suddenly, aizen charged at the teen, his fangs extending out while it happened. Wings shot out from his back as well, but his looked more… .dirty. not pure, like ichigos, but… rusty? Or dried out?

Ichigo snorted. Its been a while since he seen aizen in that form, and he wasn't surprised to see it as ugly as before. Even his wings took a toll on his body. But, to his gratification, aizen seemed weaker.

Aizen's sword slowly descended in his own fingertips, his being plain white. He lifted the sword, clashing them with ichigos own. The force made his eyes widen slightly, but otherwise wash it off. He knew he was stronger than this... killer… and he would take revenge. Revenge on what he did to his parents, his sisters, his family. And goddammit, if he had to die to do it, he would.

But the itchy feeling that someone was watching him never left, and he looked around, but seeing no one. Why? He didn't know.

"oh, ichi. Its not smart to take your eyes off your opponent." Aizen said, pressing his sword harder on ichigos.

"shut up…" he muttered, pushing back with as much, if not more, force as aizen was producing. Aizen's eyes widened slightly, but stayed calm. Oh, how ichigo hated when he was calm. It got on his nerves so bad….

They continued to fight, pretty even as it were. Ichigo and aizen were both panting now, glaring at eachother with evil glares.

"you progressed further than I thought…." aizen said, sheathing his sword. Ichigo blinked at the man, a little confused at what he was doing.

"what-?"

"til later, ichigo kurosaki. Next time, however, will be your last." Before ichigo had chance to reply, aizen was gone. Out of sight. No where.

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh, and muttered something under his breath. His body shook, and his sword and black, frilly wings fading away. now, he looked like a normal human walking around anywhere. Even his shirt wasn't damaged, or else he'd have a bad time keeping his image from people.

Hichigo suddenly went out of his spell, making him completely visible to the teen. Ichigo let out a low gasp, but soon glared at hichigo, his look shooting daggers. He immeadately took defensive stance, but the vampire held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I aint gonna do nothin'… I was just watchin'…" hichigo said.

Ichigo was still tense, however. He glared more, his scowl deepening. "what do you want, vampire?"

"nothin'. I said i was jus' watchin', ichi" hichigo said, smirking at the bewildered expression on ichigo.

"h-how the hell do you know my name?" he asked, tensing up more.

"mah, mah, don't get ya panties up in a bunch. I over heard it while you were talking to that aizen bitch…." Which, as a matter of fact, was exactly what happened.

Ichigo seemed to visibly relax, while slumping his shoulders. He took in a shaky breath, before looking up at hichigo again. "so… you saw it?" he asked, looking at the pale teen, but not really looking at him.

"yeah. Not that bad, for a kid." He said unconsciously.

"I aint a kid, you bastard." Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing. "so anyway…. who are you?"

"hichigo ogichi shirosaki at cha service, berry." The pale teen winked, making ichigo growl.

"never call me that again. And you look…." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, scanning the body. "not over 16. why aren't you in school?" he asked, suspicious.

"jus' moved 'ere. Ill be registering, and going to school tomorrow. And for your info, Im 15."

Ichigo tensed again. "what school are you going to, again?" he narrowed his eyes, as if he was speculating something.

"kakura high." Hichigo shot back.

Ichigo sucked in a breath, tensing up more. What was up with him tensing up so much these days? Its shitty.

"same school..." he muttered out. He looked up to see hichigo walking closer, grinning at the berry himself. When he got close enough, he leaned in and whispered in the berried ear. "good. Then ill see ya tomorrow, eh, partner?" he bit down on ichigos ear, before running off, leaving a very confused and flushed berry behind.

Oh, maybe being a vampire isn't all as bad…..

hichigo was grinning as he made his way back to his apartment. He thought about the berry, no, HIS berry, and what he was. Wait… when did he start callin' ichigo his? Woah, keep it together hichigo. You're a vampire. Think like a vampire.

When hichigo reached his apartment, the common thing to do was go through the door. The albino thought it was boring to do so, so he jumped through his window. And, just like any other time, that's exactly what he did. Vampires cant fly, hell no, but they DO have major leg strength. Helps them in battle,

and when running. Like he needed to run, but just in case.

Meanwhile, ichigo was still standing in the alleyway, completely confused. And flustered. The albino was so close to him, and…no, ichigo, don't think about that. Think about something else, like ice-cream. Yeah…vanilla ice cream…white ice cream…..pale Ice cream…. Wait, what the fuck? Ichigo shook his head, clearing his thoughts. That's not something to think about; relating the albino to vanilla ice cream. He now felt like a total douche.

The orangette started to walk out of the alleyway, towards his home. Alone. Yeah, he lived alone. What of it? Being a fallen angel doesn't really help with the immortality… and since he's over…4,000 years old..? his family would be long gone. Sounds about right, he thought. so yeah, his family is long gone.

But hell, has life changed over the years. Went from the Aztecs, to Incas, to Greeks, to Romans, to something as common as King Arthur and Shakespeare. Really, time has changed.

And even, sometimes ichigo has a slip of the tongue and says 'thee' or 'thou' every once and a while. Its bad to speak like that now, people would get suspicious. Very suspicious.

Hichigo reached his room, and he sighed as he lay on his bed covers. He was tired. But more importantly, he was confused by the orange haired teen. Well, he probably wasn't a teen, but still.

The albino couldn't get ichigo kurosaki out of his mind. His face, his body, his strength. Everything about the orangette attracted the albino. Hell is he knew why. You see, no one, and he meant no one, ever caught his attention. Hell, it was new to shiro. Usually, the only time he really looked at a person was for his next meal. But this 'fallen angel' was something else. He was strong, and yet his eyes were burning with unbearable passion, and… pain.

Pain shadowed his features, his movements, and his body. Shiro had never seen anything like that…walking sulk. And yet his defense mechanism was a mean, growling state. What could make someone like that? Eve shiro wasn't like that, but hell, he deals with his problems in different ways.

The albino finally closed his eyes, letting sleep engulf his senses.

A shriek of pleasure came out of the orange haired teens mouth, causing shiro to moan at the friction. The albino was thrusting harshly in and out of ichigo, their bodies jerking. Shiro could feel the wetness abroad his member, engulfing him to the point where he could get lost in the pleasure. And hell, did it feel hot.

Ichigo was pushing back with just as much force, getting high off the penetration. He was shrieking so loud that he was sure the neighbors could hear him. but hell, at the moment, he could care less.

"f-fuckkkkk~ shiroooo more-!" ichigo shrieked out, his arms tugging harshly at the loose strands of shiro's messy hair.

"mmmm…" shiro's answer was muffled by ichigo's lips that crushed against his, their wet appendages contacting at the moment. Shiro continued to thrust out as he was kissed, but felt a rising feeling down by his groin area. Ah, hell.

"s-shiro.. i-im gonna-!" ichigo moaned between the two's lips. He didn't even finish the sentence before creamy, white liquid shot out, coating ichigo's member and the albinos chest all the same. The orangette kept panting at his other made a few deep, fast thrusts that hit his prostate dead on.

Shiro couldn't take it anymore. His touch, his smell, his taste, was all too much for the albino. And when walls around his member tightened tighter then he never though could be, he gave in. the albino released inside of ichigo, both moaning pretty loudly. Both of their backs arched, curving perfectly against eachother.

Shiro fell on ichigo, panting heavily against ichigo's own heaving body. They were silent for a minute to two, trying to catch their breaths.

"d-damn…" ichigo muttered against shiro's sweaty hair, his arms wrapping around the albino.

"see how good a vampire is in bed?" shiro asked, snickering despite his self.

"ah, hell yeah" ichigo muttered. "ready for round tw-?"

Shiro awoke with a start, his breath coming out in short, raggy heaves. His blankets were curled around his waist, all but dry. Shit…. He did not just have a wet dream about ichigo? What the fuck man? That's sick! But hot… very, very hot.

All up until nature called, shiro was staring at the ceiling, still calming down from his high. He growled as he got up, making his way to the bathroom with a grumble.

Oh, how shiro hated Mondays. The beginning of back to school, with all the nasty humans running about, trying to make a life for themselves. Shiro hated humans, not because of their lives, but because he used to be one. He hated his human life, and he hated his vampire one all the same.

But maybe someone could change that….

Shiro scowled as he zipped his pants back up, quickly washing his hands. Don't think that way, shiro, your gonna get yerself in a bad situation. One that he didn't want to be in at the time.

Ah, fuck.

The albino quickly got ready, rushing out the door in a dash. Your not supposed to be late on your first day of school. Again.

Ichigo scowled as he walked to his school, all but tense. Somehow he wanted to see the broad albino. He wanted to see his exotic looks. No, his exotic eyes. How they shot with passion, with faith. And with playfulness. It wanted to make the orangette shiver in contemplation, yet slap himself at the same time. He shouldn't be thinking like this! No, ichigo kurosaki, the 4,000 year old fallen angel did NOT think like this. Shit. He was thinking like this.

He was about to turn the corner when a flash of white clouded his vision, the two forms running into eachother. Both vampire and fallen angel flew backwards, falling on their rear end.

"oww… shit, watch where- ichigo?" shiro said, looking at the fluff of orange hair that clouded his vision.

The orangette blinked. What was shiro doing here? "shiro?"

The albino quickly got up, staggering to gather both of their belongings (bookbags). He hung his own bag over his shoulder, while handing the other to the currently getting up ichigo. "sorry, didn't watch where I was goin'" shiro said, brushing himself off.

"ahhh… ok. Why were you in such a hurry?" ichigo blinked at the little-bit-panting-teen. He must have run a bit far for a vampire to pant. Geeze. Where did he come from? Asia? Or somewhere in America? Woo…

"…..gonna be late for school. And I don' think I wanna be late fer my first day at school." Shiro snorted, and started to walk in the general direction of kakura high. "you comin'?"

"huh?" ichigo blinked, then looked at the retreating shiro. Hey, he was NOT ditching me! "hey, wait up!" ichigo dashed off after a laughing albino, who started to run on his own.

Oh, ichigo was NOT going to get outrun by a vampire!

shiro felt the gaining power of ichigo get closer, and he pushed his legs faster. Unluckily, ichigo had caught up with him, damn. They were hand in hand as they turned again, coming into view of the school. First, they shared a similar glance, then pushed on farther. Shiro had half a mind to trip the fallen angel, but he wasn't THAT mean.

The two counterparts breath got ridged, as they pushed past the gates to the school. Both of them stopped abruptly when they made it, people turning to stare at them momentarily.

"oh, you are so dead" ichigo said, glaring at the albino.

"what did I do?" ichigo caught the panicked glance that shiro shared with him, and he almost started laughing. Luckily, he didn't.

"you didn't let me win!" shiro blanched at the answer, returning a playful glare at the orangette. The little sneak. It was VERY rarely that shiro let anyone else win a race or whatnot. And he wasn't going to start now.

"I NEVER let anyone win! It was a draw, anyway" shiro smirked, grinning when ichigo snorted.

"no, my foot touched the ground first."

"did not"

"did to"

"did not"

"did to!"

"DID NOT!"


	2. what?

The two counterparts breath got ridged, as they pushed past the gates to the school. Both of them stopped abruptly when they made it, people turning to stare at them momentarily.

"oh, you are so dead" ichigo said, glaring at the albino.

"what did I do?" ichigo caught the panicked glance that shiro shared with him, and he almost started laughing. Luckily, he didn't.

"you didn't let me win!" shiro blanched at the answer, returning a playful glare at the orangette. The little sneak. It was VERY rarely that shiro let anyone else win a race or whatnot. And he wasn't going to start now.

"I NEVER let anyone win! It was a draw, anyway" shiro smirked, grinning when ichigo snorted.

"no, my foot touched the ground first."

"did not"

"did to"

"did not"

"did to!"

"DID NOT!"

Ch2

Both continued down the halls with 'did to!' and 'did not!' the whole time, before landing right infront of their first hour class. Which, the recently found out, they had together.

"did not!" shiro concluded, glaring at the being beside him. he couldn't believe ichigo had the SLIGHTEST idea that he had beaten him. it just wasn't possible. Really, beating a vampire! It wasn't possible. No, it want possible. It just wasn't fucking possible! …..it's not possible.

"did t-"

"relationship quarrel already, ichi?" a voice came from behind both counterparts, making them turn almost immediately.

"RENJI! Don't fucking scare me like that!" ichigo said, almost gasping. Usually he heard when the red head was coming, but he was a BIT DESTRACTED at the time. As in trying to taunt the vampire into thinking that he won. It was a draw….but hell, he wanted to win!

Stupid albino. Stupid vampire.

Wait. "relationship quarrel?" the orangette questioned. He face heated up at what his friend was implying. Him…shiro….together? what! NO! "WERE NOT DATING!" he shouted, walking into the class at the same time. A few people ignored them, but the majority looked to see what the commotion was about. Aw, shit.

"oh, yer smart…" shiro muttered to himself. People were already staring at him like he was a freak out of nature. The albino always hated that; knowing people hated him for his looks. But what could he do, huh? Put facial mask stuff on? Hell no. he'd rather go as himself.

"shit, ichi. I agree. Your totally smart…" renji snickered, all while taking his seat behind his friend hisagi.

Ichigo only grunted, before going to his own seat in the back of the room. The albino followed soon after, ignoring the few gazes shot his way. Stupid assholes, getting in his business. Half looked jealous, and the other half passed by as envious. What the fuck, man? Ichigo was THIS popular? THIS wanted?

Not that he couldn't see why.

Seriously. You have to be stupid to not think that ichigo was hot. Cause damn, he was hot alright. Long, lean legs that had solid muscle carved in, muscles lining up all the way from those glorious long legs to the sharp, stern jawline of the orangette. The piercing glare that rested on his features, setting off that scowl that he always wore. And that hair. Oh, that hair. So wild and un-tamed, like nothing could stop it from doing what it wants. But it can't do much, being its HAIR.

Oh yeah, kurosaki ichigo was hot alright.

But putting that aside, shiro could only contemplate the people around him. some were so immature (like renji), some mature (like ichigo and chad), and some were just downright perverts. (still renji, but chizuro and rukia added). It was a weird bunch, but hichigo'd most likely fall into the pervert bunch.

Right when the albino and ichigo sat down, the bell rang.

The teacher walked in, long legs with stilettos clinking on the ground as she walked. He huge…assets were known at first glance. As in, they were fucking HUGE!

"what the fuck…." Hichigo muttered, only to catch an amused gaze of no other than ichigo. Stupid fallen angel…..

"as you all presumably know, we have a new student. Shirosaki-san, sweetie, would you please stand?" her slutry voice rang out, eyes piercing the albinos way too intimately.

Hichigo only groaned at the stupid bitches voice, while standing. Why the fuck did he always have to get the slutty teachers? They suck. Its like they pay more attention to dropping the chalk purposely and picking it up while wiggling their asses then actually teach. Geeze.

"yo" he said, all too cold.

All gazes were shot to him. most knew by first glance he was new, but some were still skeptical. Why the hell are they skeptical? He was a new kid. Sitting next to the crazed kid, kurosaki ichigo. Damn, things aren't looking so good. Shittttttt….

"shirosaki-kun….would you mind telling us something about yourself?" the strawberry blonde purred, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Ichigo stiffened a bit, glaring at the teacher. Stupid matsumoto, hitting on the vampire. Somehow hichigo seemed more pissed off than amazed, which is a new deeming indeed. Most high-schoolers would jump at the chance of getting rangeku matsumoto in bed. Doesn't look like he has the slightest willing to do that, though. Good.

"im 15. Moved to japan from Germany. And yes, I know German. Ive been to Scotland, England, France, Spain, Mexico, Germany, Poland, Venezuela, Brazil, and the U.S. I know 7 languages, not including Japanese. And yes, im gay. So stop checking me out, sensei. Im not interested."

Woah.

The class stared in awe. Most guys were thinking 'who In the right mind would turn down the lovely rangeku?' well, hichigo would.

Then there was the language's he knew. The albino knew they were impressed by his knowledge of languages, as well as travel state. But hey, when you're a vampire, you can't stay in places for very long. Couple years, tops, before humans started to notice you didn't age like normal people. Woops, time to move. Hichigo knew that it was probably the same with ichigo.

But, ichigo and hichigo agreed on this. Rangeku's look on her face was the most priceless thing to see. It was a mixture of surprise, detest, and sadness. And a bit of hate swirled in there too. _'Oh well bitch, you shouldn't have tried to fuck with me! It bites you in the ass, you know?'_

"shirosaki-kun, please just take your seat. That's enough inf-information." Rangeku stuttered, while turning back to her desk.

The bitch deserves it.

In his mind the albino snickered, sitting back down in his seat while glancing at ichigo. They shared a knowing grin. Oh, the sweet sense of victory.

The class started normally, only looks of resentment from dudes around the two. Rangeku sent a few stares at hichigo, too. What, did she think she still had a chance? Fuck her. Ichigo knew he was…..ok, jealous. Only in the beginning, though. When hichigo turned the teacher down he instantly felt better, almost like _he _had a chance. Oh, give up ichigo. What vampire in the right mind would date a fucking fallen angel? Not hichigo. At least, ichigo was ninety-nine percent sure. But that other percent was a little hope. Just a little.

The orangette sighed. No way in getting your hopes up ichigo, it'll just come crashing down on you in another way.

Hichigo looked over to see ichigo furrowing his eyebrow worriedly, staring down at his desk. What was ichigo worrying about? Thinking, thinking, thinking…ok, nothings coming up. Or…..was it that ichigo was a bit…jealous? Of his teacher? Seriously? Nah, that couldn't be it. He was a fucking fallen angel, and those badasses don't worry about anything like that. But ichigo didn't seem too much like a regular fallen angel. More…mysterious? He snorted. Sure, mysterious. Sort of caring, in a way, too.

The class went on; rangeku shooting glares at the other kids talking. When her gaze always turned to hichigo, her lips would find a fine line, and pout her petty little face away. the shit. Then she glanced at ichigo, who was glaring daggers into her body. Geeze, what had gotten into ichigo today?

"ichigo-kun, could you please come up here to solve this math problem?" rangeku chided a bit too happily, sending a heated gaze to the orangette.

Mentally ichigo groaned, followed by a scowl that set in his features. "yes, Mrs. Matsumoto."

"oh please, call me rangeku." Ugh, that voice would one day drive ichigo insane. Why can't he just fly away right now? He wanted to. Like, really bad.

"no, Mrs. Matsumoto" ichigo gritted through his teeth as he stood. Stalking over to the board, he waited for the teacher to give him a problem.

" x = 15 + y x (GD) / 16.7 if y = 17,000, G = 6, and d =74" as his teacher said it, ichigo quickly wrote it down. This question was easy. In his head, he already figured it out. 451991.047904192. god, wasn't that easy. (a/n: please don't go on and on about how that's not a real problem, because im not even old enough to go into pre-cal, algebra, and all that stuff. Though, that is the right answer, if anyone was wondering.)

Within seconds he had the formula wrote down, then quickly added the multiplication and division and adding steps. He didn't pause one moment, because he already knew what he was doing. God, he knew he wasn't stupid at this. Its so easy he could do it in his sleep.

With one last stroke of the chalk, ichigo finished. The orangette set the white material down, glancing back at the teacher, who was watching in awe. Well bitch, try and beat him in a competition of math. See if you win, you whore.

"g-good job, kurosaki-kun. You may sit." Rangeku chided, still in a bit of chock. The rest of the class was too, all but hichigo. He was grinning wildly down at the orangette, as if stalking his prey.

"kay" ichigo stepped back, walking to his seat in the silent room. People watched him for a bit, before turning back to the teacher. The feeling of being watched was unsettling, and he was glad when it was over. Ichigo had never liked staring. Usually, because when he was little he used to take beatings for his hair. Now, he couldn't fight back because he was an angel. He didn't want to upset god by harming one of his creations. But one day he had to. That's how he claimed the title of 'fallen.'

Hichigo glanced at the seating ichigo, who looked like he was lost in thought. The albinos quirked one of his pale eyebrows, but decided to leave that matter until later.

Class went on and on for what seemed like forever, before the bell rang. It made a loud yelling sound that made both hichigo and ichigo jump a bit. They heard the other people gathering their things hurriedly, so they packed their own, ready to go to their next class.

"ichigo, where's bio-chem?" hichigo asked, standing from his desk. He saw ichigo look up slowly, his brown orbs blinking a few seconds before replying.

"I'll show you, it's my next period." He replied, as he started gathering up his books. A few loose papers fell from his grip at the time, and ichigo mentally cursed himself. He hated when it took forever to get his stuff together. It always pissed him off. Ichigo was a god-damn fallen angel! Since when do they have mundane mistakes?

Ichigo bent down to pick up the fallen papers, only to gasp out when he slid his finger against the thin paper. When he looked at his finger, he could see the faintest red color making its way to the flesh of his skin. Ichigo cursed himself again, standing up with the papers. Stupid graded things, it was only a nuisance.

The orangette looked up. He meant hichigos gaze, only to be brought to with hunger and precision. What had gotten into-? Holy shit, his blood! Crap! He's a vampire ichigo, the fuck were you thinking?

The albino groaned out loud, his eyes darting over the blood that escaped ichigos index finger. He felt a worried and strained gaze on him, but right now he didn't care. All hichigo wanted was the blood that ichigo let escape from the smallest indentation in his hand, licking it off. The blood was just so…_potent. _It made the albino teens body quiver in want, slowly descending him to somewhere he would most likely be. In front of ichigo, licking his finger bloodless. Shit…..

Ichigo gulped, but stepped forward to hichigo. He could see the look on hichigos face darken slightly, his eyes darting up, surprised, to meet chocolate mocha ones. Ichigo suppressed a shiver and moved forward again, walking up to where he stood face to face with the vampire himself. The orangette gave off a quivering sigh, before he lifted his pointed index finger out to meet hichigos lips. Ichigo liked the feeling of the albinos coldness – it was refreshing. And calming. He didn't really know why he liked it so much, but he knew he did. And ichigo also knew that what he was going to ask next was the craziest thing he did in all of his years living. Ever.

"you want it…right?" ichigo questioned, his eyes darting to his own quirked finger resting on hichigos paled lips. He saw them part slightly, almost as if to let out a pant.

"y-yes…" hichigo said, his voice distorted. It always happened when blood came into sight – it was natural. For him. Not necessarily for ichigo though. That was confirmed when ichigo gasped, almost taking the hand away from his mouth. This made the albino frown. Was ichigo…scared of him now?

Ichigo suppressed another shiver that wanted to break onto his skin, coming forth to make him submit. Ichigo only shook his head and gulped, before slightly pressing his finger into hichigos mouth.

"then take it. Hurry though, we only have four minutes left." Thank god, since ichigo already has his books for his next class. And hichigo didn't get any til he goes to that class, so they were fine. For now.

Ichigo saw the albino gulp almost immediately, before a quivering pale hand shot up and grasped ichigos wrist. Though, when the orangette thought he'd take the fingers into his mouth, he ended up surprised when hichigo shoved himself into ichigo. Wide-eyed and questioning, the orangette shook a bit, eyes extending even larger when he felt fangs press up against his skin. He could almost hear when those whitened teeth clamped down onto his neck, starting to suck the living life out of his veins. Ichigo was shaking at the sudden pleasure that escaped him. With that, he grasped onto the front part of hichigos shirt, almost pulling down in a way. God damn, it felt _good. _Ichigo himself never felt something that pleasing in his life. Nothing even came close. It was so….good…..fingers tightened on the shirt of the albino slowly, quirking every now and then. Fangs tug deeper and deeper into ichigos sun kissed skin, sucking and magnetizing the blood into the albino's mouth.

Hichigo groaned into the orangettes abused neck, his mind going into wildfire territory. The pulsing point to where he was sucking the fallen angel's neck almost made him pass out immediately, but he stood his ground as he continued. The feeling was just….amazing. Never before had sucking blood made him feel this appealing. Just what kind of blood was _in _this man? Well, that was obvious. But hichigo never thought it would be so….appealing. it made him hungry for more, and more, and…more….

Hichigo's eyes suddenly flew open, before he gasped and stumbles backwards, off of ichigo. The orangette blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his once hazy mind. Prickles of white came through the orangette's vision, so he blinked to try to clear his eyesight. Then his eyes widened dramatically.

"y-you bi-" ichigo tried to stutter out halfheartedly.

"im sorry! Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry!" hichigo chanted suddenly, right before kids started to pile in the once deserted classroom. Hichigo took off before ichigo could say anything, running and wiping his mouth in case of any blood. He heard a few shouts coming his way, but the albino blocked it out as he ran.

Stupid, stupid, stupid you, hichigo! What did you think you were _doing! _Holy hell, he just fucking sucked the fallen angel's blood in the light of day, and no less, _sucked the fallen angels blood. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Hichigo, think. Wait, he can't think! Because every time he FUCKING trusted his brain, it ended him in predicaments like this! Not that he's ever been in the predicament, but…still, the same principle! UGGGHHH…..

The albino pumped his legs farther, pushing past the people in the halls. The doors came into sight ahead of him, so he pushed harder, until he made it too them. The metal creaked a bit as he dashed past the appliances, out to the warm air of the summer. He was panting heavily as he slowly walked past the trees by the front doors, granted by the soft breeze that started up. Hichigo sighed.

"the fuck am I thinking?" he shouted out, screaming into the air. Hichigo's hands shot up to his pale hair, tugging on the strands like they were burning him. "stupid, stupid, STUPID!" he shouted, growling to himself in the process.

_**PAGE BREAK **_

After a bit of calming down hichigo sighed, plopping down on the grass near a tree.

The albino was exasperated. He just couldn't believe he fucking bit ichigo! Like literally, bit. Hichigo was purely pissed at himself for not being able to hold back at least a couple of weeks, but NO, he had to give in already. Was hichigo just some sort of weakling! He didn't think so! Vampires are supposed to withstand such feelings like this….bloodlust, but it didn't seem like that for the albino. Hichigo didn't understand things like this – why he couldn't control himself. It was just so quick when he heard ichigo hiss, before he looked down to see red liquid start to bubble up on the tip of his finger, trailing down to leave a trail on the tanned skin. All of a sudden it wasn't enough for him, and he ended up biting ichigo when he offered the blood. It was so STUPID of him to do that. The albino should have just run then, and then none of this would have happened. But he was just…frozen. The pale teen couldn't even MOVE, for shits sakes.

The albino sighed out loud. Being a vampire was really harsh.

_**PAGE BREAK**_

Ichigo was panting slightly as people clambered into the classroom, some giving him odd stares as they passed him. the orangette didn't really care as he stumbled out of the classroom, still panting with electricity going throughout his body in waves. He shivered.

'_What was….what was _that?' ichigo thought, just as he laid himself down on the outside of the classroom.


	3. Bite Me

Check out mah poll, ne? I'd like that X3 anyway, off to the next chapter!

Chapter 3 of Nightmare

_Ichigo was panting slightly as people clambered into the classroom, some giving him odd stares as they passed him. The orangette didn't really care as he stumbled out of the classroom, still panting with electricity going throughout his body in waves. He shivered._

_'__What was….what was __that?' ichigo thought, just as he laid himself down on the outside of the classroom._

The next few weeks both hichigo and ichigo had evaded eachother. Even though they had just about every class together, they never bumped into eachother, nor caught each other's gaze once. It was agitating ichigo to no end. Yes, it was awkward as hell, but…it was just agitating him. He didn't like this 'ignore kurosaki because you bit him' idea, so, he decided to confront it. Of course, he also confronted it at the end of sixth our, which is Mr. Kisuke's science class. Pity, too. Kisuke was such an annoying, but useful, person. But more annoying.

"Hey, Hichigo?" ichigo asked the other, who was sitting next to him in the back. Kisuke glanced back when he heard two of his students muttering something, but when he found out that it was ichigo, he let it slide.

Ichigo stared at hichigo, narrowing his eyes just slightly as he saw hichigo stiffen up. The albino vampire turned to look at him then, his narrowed yellow eyes calculating as he looked as him. "What?" the other asked rather harshly. This made the orangette narrow his eyes rather defensivly as he looked the other over, his brown-eyes gaze never leaving the others bright yellow eyes as distain glittered unconsciously in them.

Ichigo twitched. "After school. Back of the grounds, and I swear to _god, _if you're not there, your fuckin' albino ass is in some serious danger with my fist. Got it?" ichigo looked at the other mockingly, just daring for the ancient vampire to deny him.

Hichigo smirked. "Alright, _Berry. _See ya then, ne?" the other sneered rudely, turning back to the front of the class to look like he was listening. It's not like he ever seriously did, and the teachers knew that, but he didn't want to talk to the other any longer. He was too….uncomfortable now, as if he had betrayed the other by biting him. Also, he hadn't wanted to confront the other because he felt…odd around him. It was a heavy impulse, and hichigo didn't like not knowing what that impulse was. That meant he wasn't going to tell ichigo until _he _knew what was going on.

Originally, he hadn't meant to ignore ichigo, or even come across as rude, but the thing was….he didn't know what to say. Like 'woops, im sorry I bit you the other day, I didn't mean it one bit.' How the fuck would those go down? Not in a good way, at least.

He then settled in for the class.

(_**PAGE BREAK)**_

By the time class ended, hichigo was about to die. He was tired, annoyed, stressed out, and to top it off, fucking _bored. _Don't get him wrong, kisuke was a cool guy, but above all, he was seriously a wack-job. Like, seriously. And that takes a lot coming from a vampire, because they've seen A LOT of whack-jobs in his career. But kisuke shot up to the top of the list _fast_.

From the corner of his eye, hichigo could see ichigo standing up. The orangette gave him a last glance his own way, before walking out with his bag tossed behind his back. _That son of a bitch – _

"Isn't Kurosaki-kun just dreamy?" a girl from the side of him giggled as he tuned into some of the little bitches conversations. "Such beautiful eyes….they change colors, you know, Kan. I can't wait until his eyes return to blue…" the bubbly girl giggled as if she was high. Hichigo narrowed his eyes as he gathered up his own things, still listening in on the conversation.

"Oh my god, I _know. _Do you see his fucking muscle? He's such a _badass." _Another girl purred out, grinning in what she hoped was a seductive way. The albino shut his eyes then, fighting to control his own way he thought of the orangette. It wasn't much different form the high-school chicks that were talking about him, who fantasized about him in beds, showers, parks, you name it. He was much like that. It kind of pissed him off, but he ignored that as he stood from his seat. The dimmed light of the room was still flickering, making hichigos eyes narrow sullenly. Stupid ass bulbs…

Before he could listen to any more of what the bitches had to say, he hurried out to the back of the school. Through the halls were a mess of ache-puberty-filled kids who were chatting away, followed by, when he got outside, honking cars and walking students. The albino sighed as he slightly walked faster when someone growled in his direction. Stupid assholes. He wanted to snap every one of their little itty-bitty tiny ass necks. Feel their pain as they screamed helplessly for help…ah, if only. If only he could, if only he could.

When hichigo got to the back of the school, ichigo was already leaning on a brick, looking up at the bright sun. The girls were right, he had the most fucking beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and he was sure the blue would even blend in better with his sunset orange hair. Hichigo snorted. _Did he just compare himself with a high-school bitch? Please. Give him more credit than that. _Stepping forward, he saw the orange haired teen turn to the side, narrowing his eyes just as he stepped on a branch.

"So you came?" ichigo's sarcastic reply came, making the albino raise his eyebrow.

"Do I _look _like I wanna bruise this sexy face 'o mine?" hichigo said with a snicker, cracking his neck as he twisted it to the side in a careless manner.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. "So…you probably know why I told you to come here."

Hichigo sighed, tossing his bag on the ground. "Look, I didn't mean to – you know, I just didn't mean to. It was a spur on the moment, and it smelled really good, an'…" hichigo trailed off with a deep breath. "Look, im sorry if – "

"Woah, _woah!" _ichigo sputtered, a bit shocked. He put his hands out in defense. "That's not why I called you out here!"

"Then why…?"

Ichigo sighed in exasperation, refraining from face-palming himself. The albino was really fucking stupid. He wasn't upset about the bite itself, he was upset the other ignored him after that for some un-godly reason. Sure, it's not like he knew the guy that long, or….really, at all, but after he was bitten….he had a strange feeling escalate in his bloodstream. It scared him so much that he went on a referral, trying to figure out why he felt that way as soon as he was bit. It was a….tingly sensation. And he had _wanted _the vampire. He had wanted him so bad…and the guy just up and ignored him. It was unfair, and unruly.

The orangette took a deep breath, and glared. "It wasn't that, you idiot! You turn around and bite my ass then go and ignore me for the next two weeks! Do you know how fucking _upset _I was? I thought that for a second that you would actually - !" ichigo covered his mouth before he could say his next words. _No. he didn't want the other to _comfort _him, right? He wasn't supposed to rely on others like that! _the orangette growled to himself as he blushed and looked away quickly.

Hichigo narrowed his eyes at the flustered teen then, growling when he stopped abruptly. The tingly sensation he felt was coming back. "Would actually what?"

Ichigo muttered something incoherently, looking down as he hissed. Hichigo raised an eyebrow questioningly and continued to stare at him. "Pardon?" he asked, narrowing his glowing yellow eyes. He shifted as the sun beat down on him uncomfortably.

"Comfmmmt mff…" ichigo said again, this time a bit louder, but not enough to be able to hear. Hichigo cursed in his head for the others shyness. Even though it was cute at times, it took one helluva time to get a few words out of his mouth.

"Ne?" he asked again, cocking his head to the side.

Ichigo finally shouted out in exasperation, throwing his arms up in the air as he spoke. "Comfort me, ok! I actually thought I wouldn't have to go through – go through that alone!" he shouted, huffing in anger as he turned around fully, not showing his face to the vampire. He didn't want to show his weakness to something like that, let alone a vampire. It was so petty though. He got riled up just over a slight change in his bloodstream and he already freaked the fuck out like it was the end of the world.

Hichigo stared, shocked at what the other had to say. _Comfort him? The orangette wanted him to comfort him? _It all made sense then. He wasn't the only one who had those tingly, weird sensations that motioned through his body in waves. The other must have felt that also, and must have been freaked out because…because nothing like that had ever gone through him like that…

"Oh, ichi…" hichigo murmured pathetically. He felt it too.

"What?" the other growled, feeling ashamed as he stood defiantly away from the albino counterpart. "Gonna make fun of me now and say I can't handle shit without someone else, huh? _Huh?" _he embarked on hichigo, snapping at him to relieve some of the stress he felt was building up.

He didn't hear a reply from the other, but he heard quick footsteps coming his way. The grass was crunching every time hichigo took a step, and ichigo found himself flinching every time the ground was hit. Then all of a sudden it was quiet, and then the next thing he knew, strong albino arms were wrapping around his waist from the back, holding him. Closing his eyes, ichigo leaned back into the other, sighing contently as he continued to breathe in and out in shallow breaths. Hichigo, who was still holding him in a loving way, (at least ichigo thought so.) moved so his lips graciously pressed by ichigos ear.

"'m sorry, ichi" hichigo murmured with regret dripping into his words. He held on tighter to ichigo then, as if he was scared the other would be taken away. He was almost certain now. He really liked ichigo. Fuck, he liked the guy a lot. He liked him more than he probably should.

Ichigo whimpered softly as he tried to nuzzle the back of his head into the albino's neckline, taking refuge there. "I don't know what it is…it tingle's… I was freaked!" ichigo hissed to himself, angry that he was scared by something as stupid as that. He ignored it though, because he deserved some time to worry about himself and no other people. Even if they were mystical creatures, he was sure as hell sure both of them were more human than any other of the people in their kind. Well, ichigo really didn't have a kind….but hichigo did. The albino was more human than them all.

Before hichigo noticed, ichigo turned around in his embrace and fully hugged him back. The orangette clinged for his life as he closed his eyes to breathe in the sweet scent of the vampire.

Ichigo took a deep breath as ichigos deep, seductive scent of his blood hid him, making his almost-as-pale-as-him fangs ejected from his gum, making him take a deep breath and try to pull away. Ichigo didn't let him. "I-ichi…l-let me go, please?" he said in a strangled tone, groaning softly when ichigo looked up to meet his eyes.

Ichigo smiled softly then, craning his neck to the side. The sun began to set then.

"Bite me."


End file.
